The Sleeping Kaichou
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: This is a one-shot. What happens when Misa-chan accidentally over sleeps? Will she get i trouble? Also what will Usui do about it? And what will his reward be from Misa-chan be? / Misa x Usui rated T because I guess it fits. And please review Miyoko-tan


**Heya, this is just a one-shot over Kaichou wa maid-sama (one of my favorite romance series XD) so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama…...o3o**

**Misa-chan's POV:**

Ever since exams began, everything has changed. My work amounts raised tremendously causing me to stay after school longer. New projects were sent to me from the teachers, to help promote the school in a better way. My plans to add in gentle and sweet girls into this school filled with gross, and insensitive men becomes harder by the day. After all who would want to go to a school filled with guys?!

_If thats not all, I also have to deal with….Usui. God I can't stand him sometimes! He always follows me around, and even once he stated that he was my stalker! Who the hell does he think he is? That baka hentai space alien! _I think to myself.

_Just thinking about it makes me so….and I mean SO mad. But I do got to admit, he does save me a lot._ I think to myself with a slight blush on my face.

I take in a deep breath to calm myself down. Then I get back to my work. I had 2 different stacks of forms to fill out, talk about tiring. It was also already 5:00 pm, and I was so stressed out that I didn't want to fill out anymore of them.

I just wanted to take a break. Just for a little bit, like how bad could a short 10 minute break be?

I thought over the whole break idea of mine and I finally settled down on it. I pulled my phone out and I set the alarm to 5:15 pm so that when the buzzer went off, I would know that its time to get back to work.

I pushed all of the stacks of paper to the sides of my desk, allowing me shoulder space, allowing me to lay my head down. As I fix my arms I finally get them into the correct format, and I lay my pained head how on them. To be honest, I could kill just to have 5 minutes of relaxation from my Presidential duties.

I close my eyes, and the world dazes off.

**After a while:**

"Kaichou?" A husky voice asked.

"Umh…." I muttered as I turned my head away from the sound. A small chuckle came from that direction, but I just ignored it.

"Kaichou, wake up," the voice said. It actually sounded very familiar. Who was it? Hm…...U-usui's?

"Kaichou if you don't wake up, then I'll take pictures of you sleeping, and then blow the pictures up and hang them all around my room," The voice said in a fast and flat voice. I instantly woke up when I realised the only Pervy alien who would do that.

"U-usui?" I said confused, since I just woke up.

"Kaichou, you shouldn't be sleeping here," He said in a concerned voice. I rubbed my eyes since they were still not use to the light.

"Yeah...well you shouldn't be saying stuff about taking pictures either," I retorted back. He then suddenly stretched his hand out and patted my head.

"H-huh?" I asked.

"Kawaii," Usui said.

"Eh?" I stammered.

"Your kawaii when you sleep," he said with a smirk on his face. My face turned a bright crimson red.

"N-no I'm not baka!" I shout while pulling his hand off of my head.

"Yes you are especially when you blush," he said teasingly.

"I-I-I-I'm not b-blushing you baka!" I shout.

"Hm… okay fine you're not…" he said with a pouting face. I-it was so cute!

I turned my attention away from Usui, who was sitting on the side of my desk, to my cellphone. I pressed the on button, and I scrolled through my e-mails. Then I realised…..it was….7:00 pm! My face turned pale right away.

"K-kaichou, are you okay?" Usui asked in a very concerned tone.

_How could I not hear that alarm? Did I not set it correctly? Or did I not even set it? What…..Now all of the paperwork is incomplete…_

"Kaichou what's wrong?' Usui asked as he grasped my hand. I flinch on contact, and I snap out of my daze. I look up at Usui with a small dusting of pink on my cheeks. I stare at him for a little while he does the same. Then I look away, staring at my lap. With tears threatening to stream down.

"Tell me Misa-chan," he said in a demanding tone.

"I-I," I said hesitantly, "I accidentally went to bed when I took my break, b-but I set an alarm for 10 minutes to wake me up. And….I overslept by 2 hours, and now I have no way to finish off all of these documents before the school fully closes. I tighten my grip on Usui's hand, with a tear streaming down my face from the frustration.

"Oh, that? I turned your alarm off," he said while also tightening his grip on my hand. My eyes widen.

"You what!" I shout as I shook my head back up facing him.

"You looked very tired and stressed out lately, so I turned it off so you could sleep," he stated simply. I then pull my hand away, while consistently standing up.

"You baka! I had a mountain of papers and pamphlets to fill out, and now they won't be finished on time!" My frustration over took me to where tears just came pouring out. Usui's eyes widened, and he quickly got up and walked over to me and hugged me, not allowing me to escape from his tight grip.

"Don't worry, i saw that, so I filled it all out instead," he assured. I sniffled while wiping my eyes and I looked up at him.

"W-really?" I asked is a mumbling tone. He chuckled since I sounded like a little child.

"Yes they're all filled out, see," he said as he realized me and I walked over to the papers, which were completely filled out.

I turned towards Usui with a big smile on my face, still with tears in my eyes,"Thanks you Usui."

"Your welcome….but," he said is a smaller voice.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

"Don't I get a reward?" He asked.

"Um….." I pause to think for a minute, "sure."

"Can I pick the reward?" He asked while tilting his head to the side like a puppy dog.

"Okay, sure why not," I said with a small smile on my face while having my eyes for a second.

"Heh, good," he said with a mumble. He then moved in closer and pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened quickly, and my cheeks turned as red as they could. My head even became puffy. He released his lips from mine and said,"sweet," as he licked his lips. That comment made me blushes even harder than before.

"B-b-b-b-aka H-hentai space alien," I yell as I run out of the door with my bag and phone. Leaving Usui in the room chuckling to himself.

**0o0 thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if it might have been rushed, but please tell me how I did. SO please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Miyoko-tan**


End file.
